Sex On Fire
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Companion one shot to Fire Storm and With Me Tonight. This is before both of those take place. Carol and Daryl have been dating for a bit and this is in that time frame. CARYL Prompt. AU/ NO ZA


**This is a companion to the series of one shots Fire Storm and With Me Tonight. It's before both of them take place. Not long after Carol and Daryl met and started dating. Enjoy. **

**Well Sweetkiwi604 I hope you like your prompt. **

Carol pulled up outside his house just as Merle stepped out a look of anger on his face. He shot her a look and she was reminded that the oldest Dixon hadn't quite accepted her dating his baby brother yet. She didn't know why he wasn't okay with it and right now she didn't care one bit. Her father had called and let her know Daryl had a close call at a fire earlier in the day.

Merle's bike roared to life behind her and her knock was drowned out leaving her standing there. The door swung open suddenly startling her and Daryl appeared in front of her. Her breath hitched hard out of her chest as she got her first look at him. She had seen him in his gear sure, but never after a call and never like this.

Daryl eyed her and she seen his anger sparking in his bright blue eyes, "What you doin' Carol?"

Stepping aside he let her in and she seen his eyes go to where Merle had been parked. Muttering under his breath she took a moment to look him over. He hadn't done nothing more than tear his shirt off apparently after her father sent him home today. He was covered in soot and he was slick with sweat even his hair was sticking up at odd angles looking at his she had been running her hands through while wrapped around him.

Daryl turned and he eyed her before walking back through his house pushing his suspenders for the pants over his shoulders letting them slap against his thighs as he walked. With each drop of his suspenders his pants slid lower around his hips making her walk faster after him.

"Ya daddy call you?"

Carol looked up having been caught checking him out obscenely. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her as he stepped into his room and she trailed after him not letting him get away. Her father had said that he'd saved a man today, Lewis his new partner, after the man got lost in the smoke. Daryl had took off back inside and carried him over his shoulder after he'd collapsed from smoke inhalation.

"He said you saved Lewis today. Said you and him had a close call." Carol looked up into his face her emotions battling her. She hadn't known Daryl long and had been dating him for an even shorter amount of time. But she couldn't deny for a second there was something serious between them, it was such a strong pull towards him that the thought of going back off to school after summer break was almost painful. The thought of not seeing him, not getting to be around, to see his rare smiles, and his odd sense of humor crushed her. She had a lot of thinking to do but something that she got slapped in the face with was reality. Her father handed that to her hard today when he said how close of a call Daryl really had. Her father and Daryl were close and the man had been worried for him. If she went back to school and something was to happen and she wasn't able to be there for him, it would devastate her.

Daryl brushed her comment off as she set on his bed watching him move around the room. He slung his gear to the corner and let his pants drop leaving him in his boxers. She sucked in a breath getting a full view of him and Daryl looked up at her and Carol stood up walking towards him. Dragging her nails against the soot across his stomach tracing his happy trail Daryl watched her.

She didn't ask or wait to see how he'd react even though he was mad, she slipped her hand below the waist band of his boxers and let her hand stroke him. Daryl inhaled sharply and she looked up her face blushing slightly. They had fooled around a few times but everything was still so new and exciting that she found that she still got a flush of embarrassment every time things started heating up.

Carol backed him into his dressed pushing his boxers further around his hips letting his straining cock spring free and stand proud as it jutted out. She let her eyes slide over him and felt her panties soak. Seeing him filthy from work was doing something strange to her and smelling the smoke and fire on him, he smelled like pure danger.

Daryl kept his eyes on her as she started stripping her clothes away not letting him help sense he was filthy. Daryl smirked at her causing her to blush again as her bra fell away from her. As soon as she was clear of her clothes Daryl was on her in seconds his mouth meeting hers with a hunger like never before. The fear that she could have lost him today making everything all the more intense.

Gripping his shoulders she jumped wrapping her legs around his waist his hands gripping her ass and hoisting her higher around him. His mouth descended down her shoulder nipping and licking a heated trail. "You sure Carol?"

Nodding her head she sunk her hand into his hair holding him to her as her other hand slipped between them guiding him to her entrance. Daryl growled into her throat the vibrations having a ripple affect with her blood. Daryl spun them suddenly dropping Carol away from his waist and she panicked for a second thinking she had been to forward with him.

Daryl spun her and she was presented with the mirror that was above his dresser as she braced her against it. She watched his head dip his heated mouth working her throat as his hands roamed her body. His hands came around cupping each of her breast rolling and teasing her nipples expertly. Carol moaned tipping her head back not taking her eyes off the image they were painting. She had never experienced anything like this with anyone before and was more sure than ever that she didn't want too.

Daryl's right hand slid down her body his rough hand gripping and kneading every bit of her he came into contact with. Dipping his hand between her legs she spread herself wider for him her eyes following his hand. His fingers teased and circled around her needy bundle of nerves making her breathing erratic as she panted for more.

She rocked her hips and felt him hard and heavy behind her. Rolling her hips back into his he grunted at the contact his eyes lifting meeting hers in the mirror. The color had completely bled from his eyes leaving her with wide pupils filled with promises of pure pleasure. She sucked in a breath and angled her hips back encouraging him to take her.

Daryl's hand disappeared from her breast and he pushed her forward more making her bend over the dresser. She watched him heatedly in the mirror as he lined himself up with her and sunk into her inch by inch. Closing her eyes briefly adjusting to his size before he started to move taking her breath with each stroke and leaving her feeling empty he was fully back inside her again.

Carol's eyes opened and she watched them in the mirror. She watched the sweat carve a path through the soot that covered most of his body and soaked his hair int he heat that was the Georgia summer. She watched her own body as she gave it over to him to do with as he pleased. She watched him manipulate and tease her in ways she had never experienced before. His cock sinking into her in ways she never knew were possible, hitting her just right like he was made for her.

Slipping her hand between her arousal slick thighs she whimpered as she felt him sliding into her harder. Letting her fingers settle on each side of him as he moved into her over and over she let her thumb circle her clit. Daryl growled deeply his eyes trained on the mirror watching her hand work herself.

Carol pushed back into him more and his hand gripped her hip harder as his pace picked up lifting her slightly and bringing her up on her tip toes. She felt like she was on fire with the way he was making her feel. Daryl groaned behind her and she licked her lips watching him in the mirror their eyes meeting and locking.

"I'm close." She panted and he nodded at her words his jaw tensing. "Cum with me Daryl. I wanna feel you cum with me."

Daryl groaned his eyes hooded, "Fuck Carol."

She tightened herself around him on purpose getting his attention, "I want feel you inside me completely."

His breath rushed out of him and his chest heaved at her words after request but he nodded at her. Daryl's pulled her back flush with his body and she met his mouth head on just as she fell over the edge. She felt him thrust through her orgasm and jerked his hair tight in her hand and grunted as she pushed him over the edge with just the right amount of pain.

Daryl throbbed inside her filling her with his hot seed making her knees weak. His arms banded around her keeping her upright as she struggled for breath. Breaking free for air she felt him pull out of her and she turned slightly just as he scooped her up walking across his room and setting her on the bed. He followed her down collapsing next to her on his stomach.

Carol set up her nails raking over his back and kneading the tight muscles there. Daryl relaxed his breathing slowing just enough and he would groan when she'd get to a tense spot in his muscles.

"Summer almost over Daryl..." Her voice was soft.

He opened his eyes rolling his head on his arms looking at her, "I know Dean told me."

Carol raised an eyebrow and he smirked at her not saying anything. She huffed and dropped down next to him mirroring his position. "I don't want to go back."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrow, "Carol don't drop out of school over me."

Smiling, "Dean would kill me."

"He'd kill me." Daryl snorted.

Nodding her head she scooted closer to him, "I going to send in the stuff for my transfer to here. They offer all the classes I still need."

Daryl eyed her for a long time not speaking and she felt like she'd shown her cards maybe too soon. Maybe she'd scared him off, she knew he wasn't much into dating to begin with and had issues with people getting close to him. He closed his eyes and she the tension leave his body after awhile.

"If I was still here...is this something you'd still want. Not just something that happened over the summer?" Carol questioned.

Daryl's eyes snapped open, "I'm a lot of things Carol Ann but I aint a piece of shit that'd use a woman to get a piece of pussy."

Smiling, "Didn't say you were..but we started this knowing I was leaving at the end of July."

Daryl nodded, "Things change."

Carol felt hope bloom in her chest for the man laying next to her and smiled. "You Daryl Dixon are something else."

Daryl hummed in his throat his eyes closing again and she settled in next to him. Turning her head he chuckled, "Carol stop talking and just sleep with me for a bit." His arm lifted and dropped over pulling her closer into the cocoon of his body lulling them both to sleep.


End file.
